


A Stroll Through a Cemetery, part 1

by Buntheridon



Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, F/M, Flirting, Horde, Horde War Campaign, One-Sided Flirting, Sex Positive, Sibling Banter, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sylvanas Loyalist, Void Elf, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, blood elf, multiple partners but not always at the same time, not exactly the winner of bechdel test, original characters but you can go and insert your own belf lock lady I know you have one own up, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Nhourasked if I could write a Horde version of my Azerite series and that got me thinking. This is not in any way a copy of it, because everything in that story is based on character personalities and the Horde just lacked a Flynn. This is written in a 3rd person POV unlike Azerite. But there are similarities: an elven protagonist going through BfA War Campaign and having sexy adventures with several NPCs, in this story sharing them with her traitorous void elf sister. Her main goal of seducing the grumpy and cold Dark Ranger Lord is way out of her league though -- or is it?Eventual smut and consensual BDSM in later chapters (I know they aren't technically chapters but you know).
Relationships: Blood elf & Void elf (sisters), Nathanos Blightcaller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Two Sides to Every Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: (A high regard for Nathanos)





	A Stroll Through a Cemetery, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this opening part there is not much action yet but lots of talk ;) Introducing the sisters, later concentrating on Shalaen the blood elf and her adventures.

Deep in the dark woods of Drustvar, far from roads or paths a small campfire crackles, warming the two figures sitting beside it, opposite each other. There’s a corpse of what looks like a bear-sized human with twigs in its hair a few paces away from them but they don’t seem to care. Two voidwalkers hover near them like emptiness come to life in the form of blue bulky snowmen.

A slightly uncomfortable silence reigns between them. Finally the other speaks, poking the fire with a stick.

“Can you believe Eitrigg is scared of witches?”

“What, no! A mighty orc like him? That’s hilarious!”

“I know. I was laughing all the way up… hmh.” She interrupts her mocking story having forgotten herself for a second. She fiddles with her long, bone blonde braid.

“So the Horde camp is up in the mountains? Sister, you are a liability to them. Come, embrace the Void and I’m sure Alleria would welcome you in the Alliance.”

“Never. I don’t like your eye color.” The Sin’dorei stares at her sibling with mild disgust, still not quite comfortable in her company. It’s not the faction gap, not exactly, some of the blood elves still wish to remain completely independent, like her. Lor’themar, in his diplomacy, hasn’t commented on that lately. But he wouldn’t dare, would he, his former Ranger-General now the Warchief.

No, it’s the imbalance, she tells herself. In her opinion a warlock should never immerse herself too much into just one school of magic, be it Fel, Fire or Shadow. And yes, the occasional tentacle that slithers around Loreina’s shoulder unnerves her, makes her want to smash it with a Chaos Bolt.

After her sister switched sides they didn’t speak for six months. Well, being on the other end of the world made avoiding easy too, but they had always been keen on writing letters if they happened to be apart for long. They had fought side by side on Argus and then she just up and found the fucking _call of the Nether_ one day. She had been angry at her – not for leaving the Horde, but for leaving her. They had been so close but now, still, it feels like they barely know each other. The blood elf had heard about the mad whispers. Not that she wasn’t used to dealing with Shadow, demons or volatile magic. But it was not the same.

 _Fine, OK, maybe it is the faction switch._ How dare she choose _another_ Windrunner sister as her leader, knowing it’ll hurt the Dark Lady in a very specific way? She knew what sibling rivalry could be at its most gruesome – and a betrayal from your sister feels like tearing your heart out with Goblin Jumper Cables and having an audience laugh at you while it was happening. You couldn’t solve it by eliminating the enemy because you loved them more than anything. 

And you bloody well can’t talk in a relaxed manner with someone you are officially supposed to kill on sight!

“Yours aren’t golden anymore either, fel sister.” Loreina flips her perfect blue curls over her shoulder and makes her twin even more irritated. The Void did wonders to hair, that had to be admitted.

“I haven’t rented out your rooms yet, Loreina. Don’t you miss Silvermoon?”

“Don’t _you?_ I don’t believe for a second that you have had time to sleep anywhere but in filthy inns, hastily built camps and that humongous troll pyramid they call their capital.”

“You can’t have seen it. Their security is impeccable.”

“Trolls? No comment. I’m right aren’t I?”

Shalaen sighs deep, annoyance clear in her voice. “Yeah. And ships. By the Sunwell, I hate sleeping in ships so much. No privacy whatsoever and the smell of saltwater and fish everywhere – ugh. And don’t get me started on hygiene. I’m glad the trip here didn’t require sailing overnight.”

“Aren’t you kind of late with establishing outposts? I’ll just say this, without giving away any war secrets like you just did – we’re sooo much ahead of you.”

“I know you’re bluffing, but I’ve had some... distractions from the war that’s proving to be a bit of a disappointment, really.” The blood elf, very uncharacteristically, blushes slightly. Not for embarrassment but for recalling something very enticing.

“Do tell.” The way her sister says it makes her grin. It’s always been their thing to share accounts of their affairs. It could still be. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt. But stop prying for military intelligence! And leave Zharjuk alone!”

“What? I was merely listening her complaints about you. Don’t worry, all voidwalkers complain.”

“It’s a female? Wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Yours says she is, yeah. So, about these time-consuming escapades of yours…”

“Well. You know my predilections concerning men. Tall, dark, preferably somewhat aggressive or at least capable of holding his own against me. Beards. Broad shoulders. Power.”

“That hasn’t stopped you from having blonds or redheads occasionally. Or women. Or demons.”

“Oh shush, it was just that one time with the succubus. I was having a bad year and Syona… was there. I’ve erased her memory of it.” She continues the main line of thought, smile creeping on her delicate fair-skinned face. “This time I might have, among other blunders, overstepped my mark and chosen a target too difficult to catch. But it’s part of the appeal, although only a minor part.”

“You sound truly smitten, sister. That doesn’t bode well. Who is it?”

“Uh, promise me not to – oh fuck, I know you’ll mock me for this but shut up, alright? It’s the Ranger Lord. It just sort of crept on me.”

“What, Nathanos? But he’s… dead.” Loreina frowns in distaste.

“I think he’s hot. In a sort of… aggressive and dead way.” 

“Only you could call a walking corpse hot. Does he even have a functioning cock?”

“Oh shut up. It’s the charisma. Or something.”

“He’s just angry and bitter, there’s a difference. Whatever could you give him that he would want? Fresh cadavers?”

”Did you just call the Queen’s Champion a carrion bird? You know how he hates those. As you well know I don’t look that much different from the Ranger-Gen– the Warchief. I’m sure Sylvanas is too busy to give him enough… tender attention.”

“I _thought_ there was something to your sudden new hair color! Really, sis?”

“Yes, really. I’m doing the Dark Lady a favour, entertaining her Champion while she’s otherwise occupied. And I don’t believe in that rumor, they aren’t a romantic couple. It’s more like a master-pet relationship if you ask me.”

“Why don’t you go and ask her permission to play with her dog, then?” The void elf grins and shakes her head. “You’ll get yourself killed. The refugee program called the Void will be your only salvation. We have _living_ humans for you to gobble up.”

“Shut it. If you don’t want to hear this I might as well return to the ugly orc cabins to plot your faction’s downfall.” 

“No, I do, I do. I’m just having some difficulty sharing your lust for the Blightcaller.”

“Oh, right. You must have missed his... recent transformation. You remember how he was before the Scourge? This is even better. The Queen had some dark voodoo done on his old bones and whoo boy. I have a picture, secretly taken with my MkII. Look.” She fishes the small device from her bottomless bags and shows it to the Ren’dorei whose eyes widen and darken at the same time.

“Ohhh. I see. Well now. That’s some powerful mojo right there.”

“I know, right? I’m yet to find out just how functional his new body is but believe me I will. And there are… other ways to enjoy ourselves if he happens to be missing a certain blood flow related ability. He’s strong for sure, incredibly so. And he knows how to harness Shadow.”

“Wipe the drool, dear”, Loreina giggles. “Fine, it’s a bet. You have until the end of this war. If you succeed I promise to kiss Greymane on the muzzle when he’s in worgen form.”

“Ha! You’d like that.”

“You know I wouldn’t. Wait, I still don’t get why this infatuation would slow your campaign progress. I would think you more than eager to do his bidding to the letter.”

“You know being obedient isn’t part of my seduction routine. Flirting with him is like trying to poke a mountain. He gets mildly annoyed but that’s it.”

Her sister’s blue eyes light up knowingly. “Oh, Shalaen, you poor thing. You’ve had to find _substitutes!”_

“They weren’t half bad either. Wanna hear?”


End file.
